guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shock Arrow
Eh? Whats with shock arrow and lightening hammer, are these elementalist skills or not? :D 06:21, 11 March 2006 (CST) :They are. It is just their names are misleading.--Life Infusion 08:30, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I wonder... will this be affected by Favorable Winds, or blocked by Deflect Arrows? Will be a hoot if so. F G 20:12, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::I can see room for this skill in my skill bar - it's one of the few skills I unlocked during the FPE! Shandy 03:33, 25 April 2006 (CDT) I removed the note, since with flare's new damage, this now does slightly lower damage than flare even with the penetration (versus the example 80 AL). --68.142.14.31 17:40, 27 April 2006 (CDT) "...flies swiftly toward target foe." Does that mean the projectile moves faster than normal (normal being Lightning Javelin, for example)? --8765 12:50, 1 September 2006 (CDT) I tried it, it deos travel faster then lighting orb I fail to see how this is that great of a skill. Thoughtful 15:33, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :You fail to see it, because it is not a great skill. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:55, 10 May 2007 (CDT) It's for spamming. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 15:35, 10 May 2007 (CDT) You need to use Mantra of Recovery to get the most out of it, I'd say. --Deathwing 15:58, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Why? The cast time is the same length as the recharge, so reducing the recharge is pointless. A primary Mesmer, on the other hand... --Bonjela 09:28, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::That doesn't particularly make sense. Reducing the recharge will always help no matter what the cast time, unless the recharge is already less than the aftercast. --Fyren 19:46, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::More specifically, you can't reduce it below 1 second recharge anyway, no matter how much you try. Cast time on the other hand, you can manipulate as much as you want. --Kale Ironfist 19:51, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Come on guys, it was a joke. While it is true, lower recharge would benefit this skill, as would Echo, it still is crap. No matter how many times you polish it, dog shit is still dog shit. --DEATHWING 20:20, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::As one of the few spammable air damage spells, it's quite comparable to Lightning Javelin. Javelin gets 5 more damage at 15 air, gets a chance to interrupt but takes one second longer to recharge and isn't a fast moving projectile. --Kale Ironfist 22:14, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not that there is any reason to use this skill anyway. -210.3.39.32 22:19, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well there is, I like using this skill as it combines well with lightning javelin, means that I can ALWAYS cast something while my high hitters are still recharging. Napalm Flame 12:51, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Note isn't Lightning Javelin also a projectile? Shadow X 22:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Where does it say Lightning Javelin? --Gimmethegepgun 22:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Favorable Winds Tested, Favorable Winds does have effect on this skill. --164.113.31.209 17:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :O_o -- -- talkpage 17:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::It is, and stays a spell...... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I would wna put this in mah bow and barrage them @ thooz nuubs that pile up Lulz! .. - . - ' ofc it doesnt work with FW lmao 84.192.144.207 15:10, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Buff lol, big buff... 77.163.111.161 21:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Well air magic got what most people wanted...But whats with the name? Rename please anet! How about Glowing arrow? ::Glowing shock or something like that would be nice too. Nobody will miss the old skill(name) Seb2net 21:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, I quite enjoyed the 1 second recharge. Goodbye spammability. Overlord Stan 00:11, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, because shock arrow spam was much better than flare spam. 67.162.10.70 03:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It was, because you could alternate between Shock Arrow and Lightning Javelin! lol I can't believe I thought skills like Flare, and Stone Daggers were good, because I didn't understand Aftercast Delay lol -Mike 03:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I obviously said it was good. I had fun with it just killing random stuff. It was something random to throw in while my other skills were all recharging. I honestly think if they're going to change a skill this much, they should just add another skill. Adding another skill wouldn't be the end of the world, would it? Overlord Stan 06:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes it would. I like this change, an Air version of Glowing Gaze/Stone/Ice. --Macros 06:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's not my point. I do like that it's an air version of the other energy gains, but it's TOO drastic of a change from what it was before. And why would adding another skill be the end of the world, eh? You'd have to pay another platinum? Because 1 plat is soooo much. Overlord Stan 06:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, because the space-time continuum would rupture and swallow Izzy into another dimension. Or the PvPers would bitch for no reason at all. Same difference. --Macros 06:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) (resets indent) I'll agree with you on the first one, but the PvPers will bitch no matter what happens. Overlord Stan 07:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :No, they won't. This skill was bad before and is still bad. No one's expecting a miracle. 220.101.180.158 01:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Only nice thing of Shock Arrow was that it didn't have the ungodly high arc that Lightning Javelin does. At least it serves some sort of purpose now. (T/ ) 01:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like a crappier version of Castigation Signet to me. I like the idea of an Air Magic energy management spell, but I think that it would work better if it triggered off of Cracked Armor, because attacking is slightly more conditional than a condition. O.o -Mike 02:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Cracked armor would actually make a lot mroe sense, given that the only ele skills that apply cracked armor in the ele line are in air magic... --Timeoffire45 05:22, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I like the new buffed version, but I will miss the infinite spam the old version had, as it was my most cast Air Spell. Also, keep the name, I like it as "Shock Arrow." [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] Energy gain table Do we really need one for something so linear? --Macros 15:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : we should have something to remind ppls that the e-gain is based on e-storage, perhaps: :: : (However, I can't get that to work - the p-row doesn't display the borders and the template documentation is sparse.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 18:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's because you do it all through the Progression template like this. I would agree with Macros that this is a stupidly simple calculation and isn't really necessary; however, there is a precedent for this on "There's Nothing to Fear!", Critical Agility, and Seed of Life, which have equally simple progressions based on an auxiliary attribute. —Dr Ishmael 19:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::One problem: that template is inaccurate at ranks 16 and above for this kind of progression (also for "TNTF!"). --Macros 20:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC)